My love for Edward Elric
by dolphinlover56
Summary: this story is about how Winry hides her feelings for Ed and then they become more than friends. one day she decides to ask him the most precious thing in the world to her.......i hope that you all enjoy this story as do i. i created it because i love ED!
1. Chapter 1: Hope

HOPE

The next morning, Winry wakes to find that what happened was not a dream, it was real. She wished that all the things that happened, she could take it back. She climbed out of bed to get dressed, only to find that Al had already left. So she went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast when she felt really sick. (I can't be the fuck pregnant) she thought as she ran to the restroom. After she cleaned herself up, she went to visit her boyfriend and his brother Al. "Hello Win" Ed said and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi Winry "Al said. " Hi" Winry said, trying to hide her tears. "What's wrong?" Ed and Al asked. "Oh it's nothing, I got my period and these cramps are killing me" She replied, faking a wince. Ed knew that something was terribly bothering Winry, but he didn't show that he knew. "Well, come in and have a seat" Ed said. "I'll make you some tea if you want" Al offered. "Thanks that would be nice" Winry said.

"Hey Ed, can we talk?" she asked him. "Yeah sure"

"Winry, I know that you may be pregnant, I could tell when you came over" Ed said in a concerned way. "I guess we have to wait and see" he finished. Winry hung her head in shame. " Win, it's okay, you haven't done a thing to hurt me" Ed said holding her hand. Winry felt so ashamed that she had hid her " possible pregnancy" from her boyfriend Ed. He had always shielded her from harm and danger. She cried even harder. Soon she let the beating of Ed's heart to calm her. She then drifted off to sleep.

When Winry woke, it was noon. She woke up to the sound of Ed moving beside her. " Ed?" Winry called. " Hmm?" he answered back. " I want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for awhile." She said. " what is it?" He responded. " Well, I wanted to know if you thought of starting a family a good idea?" she wished she hadn't brought it up. " Well Win, right now is kind of a bad time because I am really busy with doing missions and other things like that, but maybe we'll have our chance to start a family."Ed said. (I hate it when I have to deny Winry things she wants.) Ed thought to himself. Later that day, Al and Ed went out for a walk together. " Hey al!" Ed said. " Do you think it was right for me to deny having a family with Winry?" Ed asked. " Well, yes, but if your are not ready right now , then just wait until the right moment comes along." Al replied. " Thanks for the advice bro."Ed said. " No problem" Al replied.

Meanwhile, Winry sat on her bed and cried. (it's not fair that I have to get denied of having a family)she thought. (no matter how fucking hard I try, I ALWAYS get things I want denied). She then went and put on some clothes. Winry then made her way down to the door and went over to her friend, Melina's, house. " Hey Melina!" Winry called up to her window. " Yeah?" Melina called back. " Open up , it's me Winry". " Come in" she said to Winry.

" hey Melina" Winry said. " Hey , what's up? something wrong?" she asked Winry. " Yeah" " i wanted to talk to you about how Ed doesn't want to start a family but i really want to" Winry began to cry. Melina sat on tha bed and held Winry. " May be because he has a lot on his plate right now, and has to take care of you and Al at the same time, and problay because he works a lot and wouldn't be able to spend time with the child." she started.

" I know that, but he sounds like he doesn't want a family at ALL" Winry sobbed. Soon Winry fell asleep.

Later on with Ed and Al, they were working on new parts for their grandma's room. " Hey Al" Ed called. " Yeah brother?" Al responded. " I really want to have a family with Winry, but i'm so busy that i don't have time to even create the got damn child with her, so how am i gonna do that?" Ed asked. " Well Ed, i would like to be an uncle because i want to hav a little child smaller than me" he said." An even though you are busy, maybe Winry is bored and needs a child for once in her life" Al continued." But i mean that Winry really loves me and wants to really have a family with me" Ed said. they were on their way home...


	2. chapter 1: missing pieces

MISSING PIECES:

The next day, Winry woke to find that Melina had left a note saying:

Good morning sleepyhead,

I left some breakfast on the kitchen table for you. If you feel like staying again, I don't mind at all. I had to go to work because my boss told me to take over time (which I hate). I know you and Ed will make up sooner or later. plz don't try to let things burn up between you and Ed. i love you and don't want to see you unhappy. oh yeah, i know that you're gonna have a baby!!! i could tell when you were sick.

Sincerely,

Melina

So Winry got up and took a shower. After she got done, she went downstairs to see what Melina had made. Winry ate what she had left, and thought about what Ed and her had talked about yesterday. (I hate it when Ed and I fight over dumb shit but it's kind of quiet without him here)she thought. Winry walked back to her house. "Morning grandma" she called out to grandma Pinako.

"Morning child" she called back. " Where were you any way?" she asked Winry. " I was over my friend Melina's house, sorry I didn't call you to tell you that" Winry replied.

" Did you eat?"granny asked her. " Yes"

Winry then went upstairs to see if Ed and Al were there. They were not. Maybe Ed was mad at her for asking such a thing. Winry began to sob. She knew that Melina was right. Maybe she was being to hard on Ed. Winry realized that she needed to get herself together. She got dressed and headed beck home. When she got home, Ed and Al were not home, so she went upstairs to lay back down. she had been sick for awhile now, but she did not tell Ed, Al , or even granny. She knew that she was pregnant.

Ans she had to tell Ed sooner or later...


	3. Chapter 1: Weird things happening

Chapter 1: Revenge is better

On the way home, Al and Ed were talking about how Ed and Winry wanted to start a family of their own " Do you think that me and Winry should wait to have kids?" Ed asked Al " To be honest, I don't know what's right for the both of you , but it will happen one day." Al replied. When they reached home, Winry had given up searching for them and went to bed. " Hey grandma" Ed said. " Hello children" she replied. " Gran, where's Winry?" Ed asked. " She's upstairs sleep"she replied. Ed began to climb the stairs slowlt so that he would not wake Winry up. He made it there wthout making any noise. He saw that Winry was sleeping in her clothes, so he went over and then removed her clothes , so he could put her pajamas on. Ed thought about having make-up sex with her. Winry stirred in her sleep. Ed then took off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Ed saw that she had no bra on. so he began to lick her up and down her breasts. Winry squired, but did not wake. So this made Ed pleased. Ed continued down to her panties. He then rubbed up and down her entrance. "Ed, what are you doing?"Winry said. " I'm just saying i'm sorry" he replied. "Come here"Winry called.Winry kissed Ed hard on the lips and licked his neck. Ed kissed her back with a light, but passionate kiss. So Winry pulled down his boxers slowly. Ed pulled Winry under him. He slid his hardness inside of her. Ed's movements was gentle, but fast. Ed soon began to increase in movement. Winry cried out in pleasure.Winry kissed sown his neck and chest. Ed realized that he was about to come, so he pulled out and went to the bathroom and let it out in the toilet. Winry felt so good. She began having an orgasim. Ed cam back, and played yet again with her entrance. Ed has never felt that good. They both were tired out from the experience." I love you Win" Ed siad. " I do too" Winry replied...

In the morning,Winry woke to find that Ed was still there. Ed have his hand around her waist with a gentle grip. (wow, he really does know how to please a woman) Winry thought. She got out of bed, and found that she was still naked. Ed woke with a start. " Morning Win" he said sleepily. " Morning to you too Ed" Winry said.

"Hey bif brother!" Al called ,once Ed and Winry were dressed and downstairs. " Yeah?" he answered. " Can you help me with lifting this thing that is to go downstairs?" "Sure." After they put the box downstairs, they came up and ate breakfast. " Morning Al" Winry called. " Morning Win" he replied. " Where are you two going?" Al asked. " We're going to pay a visit to Roy Mustang and his crew" Ed interupted. " Can i come too?" Al was giving him the look. " Alright, but you have to listen to me."Ed said.

When they got to Central, they found that the whole place was deserted. " What the fuck in god's name happen here" Ed asked. " I have no fucking idea at all" Winry replied...


	4. Chapter 1:bad news

CHAPTER I: BAD NEWS

They made their way to entrance of where Roy worked. " I thought that this was where Roy had been working at" Ed asked. " He was" Winry replied. " Well, I don't think we have time to see what happened here, so let's split up" Ed suggestes. " Al you take Winry and go left, while I'll take right" Ed said.

Meanwhile, Ed had found another way into the building, it looked like whatever happened to it, was not too long ago. (where is Roy though?)Ed thought as he searched the entire perimeter. Ed thought he saw someone, but it turned out to be Al and Winry. "Did you guys find anything?"Ed asked. "Nothing" Al said.

All of an sudden all of them hear a big boom. "What the fuck?"Ed mumbled. "Excuse me, but you're not supposed to be here" They all turned and saw that it was Izumi. " What are you doing here?"Ed asked her.

"I'm trying to find out happened to Roy and his collegues"she replied."You better leave now or they'll catch you all" she advised.

"Let's go then"Ed just looked at her.

When they reached home, they were thinking about what took place."Do you children want anything to eat?" granny Pinako asked. " I would like something" Al replied. Later that night, Winry thought that what happend today must have a connection to something that happened a long time ago. Winry did not hear Ed come up stairs with her. He decided to see how she was doing with all this news." Hey Win, are you alright?" he asked. " Yes " she responded. Ed quickly took his pants and his shirt off, and climbed into bed. Winry felt a slight chill down her spine. " Hey Ed?" she said. " Yeah?" Winry turned to face Ed. " What do you think has happened to Roy? i mean now that Janine knows that he is her father?" she asked. " I don't know what to think right now Win." he replied. Winry kissed Ed on the lips. Ed kissed her back.

Winry fell asleep thinking about what happened. She thought about her friend Janine and how she would react to the news of her father.(maybe i should tell her what happened)she thought. Menawhile Al was busy thinking about his girlfriend Janine. (i hope that she is okay where ever she is. i love her a lot)Al thought silently. Al then went to bed.

Ed was still wide awake. (Damn, how could Izumi just put us out like that?)he thought. He looked over at Winry. She was sound asleep. Ed knew that in due time, Winry would give birth to their first child. But the fact that they could not create the child, was frustating to Ed(well, we did have make-up sex, does that count?)He also knew that Winry did not have anyone else axcept for him and Al. They were her family. And she was theirs. It wasn't like Winry complained of not having a child, Ed could see the sadness of it in her face.Finally, Ed drifted off to sleep. But as they were asleep, no one knew that Roy was out there ...

(where is the place where she stays?)Roy thought to himnself...


	5. Chapter 1: Mistakes

Chapter 1: Mistakes

Later the night Roy had finally found the place where Janine lived. (I knew it was here all along)he thought. " Roy? Is that you" Janine called out. " Yes it's me" he respond. Janine came down and opened the door." Why are you out here like this?" she asked " Well I wanted to see you before I have to go back to Central to get my belongings" he replied. " Alright, but don't do this anymore" she said. Roy told Janine that he would be back soon to come get her. " I'll see you soon Janine" Roy said. " Alright". Janine went back to bed. (that's weird, whay did he show up like that)she thought as she tucked herself into bed.

The next morning, Janine woke up and took her shower.She wanted to go see Al before she went back to school for the semester. She walked over to Ed and Al's house(it really belongs to Winry and her grandmother). She knocked on the door several times. " Hello?" Al called out. " Hi, it's me janine" she replied. " oh, come in. " Al opened the door all the way. " Good mornong Janine" he said. " Good morning Al" Al had been up for awhile as Janine could see. " I was just about to take my shower " AL said. " Have a look around." he finished. Janine looked at the pictures that were sitting on his dresser. One of them had Al and his brother Ed in it. It looked like they were about three years old.

"Oh, i didn't see you" granny Pinako said. " Oh hello , um?" Janine said. " You can call me granny" grannny said." Want something to eat dear child?" "Yes" Janine said. They went downstairs and granny made their plates. " Tell me, what do you see in Alphonse Elric" she asked Janine. " Well, for a start, i see that he wants a true friend that will listen to him whenever he needs to talk. i see a courageous , talented, and challengin young spirit in him"Janine finished. " I just wanted to know" granny Pinako said. As granny left to go to her room, Janine noticed that Al seemed all but excited for her. She wondered if she had made a mistake about what she said to granny about Al. Janine was brought back to reality when the bathroom door opened. " Are you alright?" Al asked." Yeah, how about you?" she asked back, as Al began to dress.

" Well, i feel a little down because there are things that are just confusing to me. For example, Ed doesn't know when to shut up about Winry being pregnant and shit, but i would like to have an niece or a nephew" Al responded , slightly bothered. " What do you mean?" Janine asked. " I meant that all Ed wants to do is make Winry happy all the damn time, and i feel as though he left nothing for me to hold on to" Al finished." I-

Befor Al could finish, Janine kissed him. Al took her by the waist. Al knew that he loved her more than his hobbies. Al reached down to hold her gently. Janine began to wonder if this was right, but Al had answered her question. He pulled her shirt up , above her head, exposing her bra. Janine then undo his shirt. Al then laid Janine across his bed and took her bra off. Janine slowly pulled down his pants to reveal his boxers. They continued to kiss each other with passionate kisses until they were totaly naked together.Al gently place his self ontop of Janine and asked was she alright. " Are you fine with this?" he asked Janine. " Yes, i'm fine" While Al and Janine were in there making love, they didn't hear that Roy had came up the steps and opened the door.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Roy yelled so Janine and Al were listening. Janine was so embarrased . She looked at Roy fericously. " HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO COME AND BARGE ING SOMEONE ELSE'S ROOM" Janine yelled back at him. " Listen here you" Roy said to Al," i don't pay for my only daughter to come up here and have sex with you" Roy continued. Janine leaned over to Al ans said sofly" My dad is a fucling jerk. i can't the fuck stand him. i am sorry for all the chaos i created". " it's not your fault"he replied to Janine sofly.


	6. Chapter 1:Sincere love

Chapter 1: Sincere love

Roy had finally left, and all seemed that the more time Al and Janine spent together, the more Roy would try to pry them a loose. Al and Janine sat there for a while in silence. They both knew that they would have to face the truth: Janine's father did not like to see his daughter dating one of the Elric brothers. They knew that their love for one another was sincere, honest, and also open. Janine got up to use the bathroom. Al sat there and thought about what had took place. Wht could he do to let Roy know that he and Janine were not seeing each other just for sex?. Janine came back. " Hey Al, do you think that we have to ---she was interrupted by Al. " We're not going to let your father catch us together, i have a plan" Al said. " Whe he's not around, we can be together, but if he is , then let's pretend that we don't see each other no more" he continued. " But Al, won't that only change how we feel for one another?" Janine asked. Al gave her a hug and said. " No, no it won't Janine. Because our love is sincere" he replied.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry had went o the park together. " Ed" Winry said. " Yeah?" " I have something to say, but i don't want to frighten you with it"Winry said. " Just tell me, i won't be upset"Ed said. Winry was looking at a dark figure that was staggering toward them. When it hit the light, Winry could tell that it was Roy. " Oh my god!" she said. " Ed! look! it's Roy!" she said. Ed turned to see indeed that is was Roy. He looked like he had been attacked or worse;shot. Ed ran towards him and helped him up. " What happened to you" he asked. " I..." Roy had passed out. " Winry call for help, NOW! he screamed. Ed sat there and tried to do the best he could. When he turned Roy over, he noticed to gigantic hole in his shirt. Ed pulled it up and saw that there was a gunshot wound there. When the ambulance arrived, they questioned them bot. " We don't know what the cause of it because, we saw him staggering towarsd us and then he passed out "Ed told the technician. " Ed, i have something to tell you"Winry said , once they were dar way from the screeching sounds. But Ed had already turned around to see if Roy was alright.

Back at the house, Al was still in deep thought. " Al, i'm just going to go home, okay?" she told Al. " Alright"he replied. He thought about all that had happened, but most of all, if he could stand to see his girlfriend'd father any more. Before she left, Janine said"Ilove you Al". Al began to think about how thier love for each other was stronger throught the pain that they were going through. " I hope i can find a way through this"Al said out loud.

Wheb Janine had left, Ed and Winry returned home. " Hey Al" Winry and Ed said. " Hi" Al replied. " Hey brother, cna i ask you something?" Al asked. " Sure". " Well, while you guys were gone, me and Janine were upstairs, you knwo, and that's when her father, Roy caught us in the act ans started to scream at us, but the thing that i don't get is that he thinks that we're only seeing each other because of sex"Al finished. " Al did you just say Roy?" "Yeah , why?" Al replied.

" We just ran into him, but he didn't look good, he had gotten shot"Ed told Al. (Oh my god, this shit is not adding up)Ed thought. "Well, maybe he had stopped by to see Janine"Al offered." But that leaves us with a point: how did he get shot?" Ed said.

Winry had went upstairs to go to bed. She changed her clothes and hit the sheets. She began to cry. Winry wanted to tell Ed so bad about her pregnancy, but Ed didn't get a chance to listen. She did not hear that Ed had came up the steps. " Win?" " Are you okay?"Ed asked. "No" "What's wrong?"Ed asked. Winry sat up so Ed could see that she was crying." I wanted to tell you that i'm pregnant but every time, i try, something came up"Winry said sniffing. Ed was lost for words. All he could do was hug and hold her. Ed never knew that something like this could happen any time soon. They both fell asleep holding each other.(our love is sincere, and with that , we have a child to love)Ed thought...


	7. Chapter 1:Patience

Chapter 1: Patience

Roy had finally left, and all seemed that the more time Al and Janine spent together, the more Roy would try to pry them a loose. Al and Janine sat there for a while in silence. They both knew that they would have to face the truth: Janine's father did not like to see his daughter dating one of the Elric brothers. They knew that their love for one another was sincere, honest, and also open.. Ed thought about what Winry told him last night. He could not believe that Winry was really pregnant. "Morning sleepyhead" Winry said as she poked Ed back to reality."Morning Win"he replied. Winry got up and went to take a shower. Ed was still lying in the bed, in his boxers. After a good while in the shower, Winry emerges from the bathroom. Ed looks at her while she starts to dress. (she sure looks good right now)Ed thought to himself. Meanwhile, Al was already up and about. Al knocked on the door. " Hey is it alright to come in?"he asked. "Yeah "Winry called. "Morning brother and Winry"he said. "Morning Al"Winry replied. "Same here"Ed said. When they all were dressed, they went down toeat something.

"I was thinking that maybe when the baby is born, that we could find a house of our own"Winry told Ed. "Maybe you can try to find one for now"Al piped in."Well that would have to wait."Winry responed. "Hey, Al, do you know how to do dishes?"Winry asked kindly. "Sure, i'll be glad to do them"he replied.Ed went over to the window and sat down. Winry followed suit."What's wrong"Winry asked. " Well, now that i know that we're going to have a baby of our own, i thought about the m word"he told her."You mean "Marriage""Winry replied. "Yes". Ed turned so he was facing Winry. "I thought that since we want to share our lives together, then we could possibly start a family of our own, and then get married"Ed continued. Winry thought about this for a minute. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then i'm with you"she replied. Ed kissed Winry on the forehead."I love you"he said. " And you", pointing towards her belly.Winry laughed. "I love you too"she said, as she looked at Ed...

Janine was still in Central, looking for her dad. (oh my god, where could he be?)she thought, as she searched the now abandoned Central. Janine was near tears. She had never thought that this was going to happen to her, but yet in the mist of all of this, she had hope. When Janine turned a corner, she heard voices. (get that little bitch) on of the voices said. (if she comes around her, grab her). Jnaine knew that meant trouble, with a capital t. She began to run as fast as she could. she did not know where she was going. But she knew that she had to get away from there.When she made it to the gate, she saw a horrible sight. There,on the ground was her father, roy, and those around him were the guards. They were beating him, kicking him, and then she heard a gunshot."NO!!!!"she yelled with all her might. She began to run towards them. When she met them, she pushed them out of the way,but it was too late. Roy was badly injured."Tell me where the damn jewel is!" one of then guys yelled. Janine felt the grip of the guards hand around her waist."If you don't tell me, then your preciouse daughter ismine" again the man yelled. Roy stumbled to get up. He reached out with his hands and grabbed onto a broken tree branch. "You know, i won't give it up unless you really want it"he responded. All of an sudden Roy knocked the guard off his feet and grabbed Janine. "RUN JANINE, RUN!!!!"Roy yelled to her. Janine did not want to leave his side. "NO!"she replied. "If we have patience, our turn will come"she responded. Then Rou understood what she meant. Janine knew that time would run out if they did not get out of there. Janine did not know that when she was born, she inherited Roy's powers. Out of no where, Janine mustered up a gigantic ball of flames and hurled it toward the guards and the ringleader.The ball hit the car, and detroyed bothe car and the leader. All that was left was ashes. Janine was so sore from that. She passed out. Roy looked at her and knew that she would be the next flame alchemist. He struggled to pick her up, but carried her to the inside of the ruins. Roy then turned attention to his self. The place where they shot him, was so badly infected that he could not do anything to help. Janine slowly awoke. She then saw that her father was slumped on the ground...


	8. Chapter 1:Confused

Chapter 1: Miracles Happen Every Once in Awhile

Janine saw that her dad was slumped down on the ground. She tried to call his name but there was no response. She then tried to see what was wrong and why he was not responding to her. As she turned him over, she saw that the gunshot wound was badly infected. She could not do anything except for wait. Janine began to cry. She kept rubbing hais face and saying, it was going to be alright, even though she knew in her heart that it was not. She looked around the edge of the ruin to see that it was Izumi walking towards her hiding spot. Janine got up and called her name. Izumi looked and saw her. She ran over to her. "What's wrong?"she asked Janine. "My dad'd been really hurt and now his wound has an infection"Janine said sobbing...

Back at the house, Winry could feel the movement of her unborn child inside of her."Ed, come here"she said. She put his face on her belly and said"sing something". Ed did as he was told and sung something,and then he felt a kick to the head."Damn, that baby is gonna be a soccer star"he replied. Al watched both of them. He could not wait to be and uncle.Winry was about 5 months pregnant with their first child.Ed sat there and watched her sew. He thought that even though she was big, she was still sexy. Al came in and hugged her. "Thanks Al , i needed that"she replied. Al soon thought about how much he missed Janine. He knew that she had to go. So he let her. But while he thought, he felt a kind of weirdish feeling.(i feel like something is wrong here)(why would she be gone this long)Al thought. Al knew that something must be wrong if Janine had not returned by now. He got up and began to leave, when Ed asked him where he was going."I'm going to find out what happened to Janine, i miss her too much to let her go"Al said. Ed knew that Janine meant so much to Al, so he let him go, just like Al let him go when he went to find Winry. "Do you think that i should go with him?"Ed asked Winry. "Maybe if you feel protective of your little brother"she replied."I'll go too"Winry insisted."You can't go;not in that state you're not"Ed replied. "Come on Ed, PLEASE?"she begged. "Fine, but you have to stay out of the way"he finished. Ed did not really want to bring his girlfriend and unborn child and put them in danger. As they headed out, they saw Al walking a little farther up ahead. They met him there. "Thanks for coming, you really are what i would call a loving family"Al said.

"Did you think of an name for the baby yet?"Al asked. "Well, we're waiting until we find out what the sex is"Ed replied. "Why did she have to go any way?"Ed asked, walking ahead of them a little. "Well, she said that her father had not come back for her when he said he would, so she became frantic and went to look for him"Al replied.

"Why on earth would someone want to hurt Roy?"Winry piped in. No one knew why. When they reached the train to take to Central, Ed told Al that all the details were not adding up."Let's face it, Roy was shot, and then mysteriously disappears. That's weird"he finished. They sat wondering why or how Roy kept disappearing. It took them about an half an hour to reach the abandoned city.When they got there, everything looked like someone put a match to it. Ed walked over to the entrance to the place where Roy used to work. He put his head in and yelled to see if any one was there.No one. Al then looked around the other side of the building and saw to his amazment, Janine, Roy, and Izumi. "Ed they're over here!"Al yelled. Ed and Winry walked to where Al had pointed them out. "Al!"Janine cried as she ran and hugged him. Izumi stood up."How did you get here?"she asked. "We took the train here"Ed replied. Then Ed noticed that Roy was not moving."What's wrong with him?"he asked.

"Roy was shot and the wound produced a infection that led straight up into his chest cavity"she replied. Izumi looked down and then told them what happened. "So, why did they attack him and Janine?"Al asked. "I'm not sure, but i think that Roy has something they must badly want"she said. Winry walked over and gave Janine a hug. "It's going to be alright"she rold Janine."Winry, are you-Janind began. "Yeah i am"Winry replied. Janine looked stunned. She could not believe that Winry was pregnant. "What's wrong?"Al asked. "Nothing". Janine told them how they tried to kill her and her dad, what they wanted and what it was for. "I still don't get this shit, if thet wanted to jewel, then let them come to me instead"Ed said. " Right, i think that we need to get porr ol' Roy to the hospital"Winry piped in again. They took Roy to the hospital and told them what happened. Hours later, they were back at home.

"I'm going to bed"Winry called to Ed. "I'll be up there soon"he replied. Al thought about what happned, and felt better that Janine and Roy were safe. But just as things were getting better, things took a turn for the worst...


	9. Chapter :Trouble , with a capital T

Chapter 1: Trouble, with a capital T

While upstairs, Winry sat on her bed. She put her pajamas on. As she lay there, she began to feel a sharp pain in her abdominal area.(maybe it's just cramps cause' i haven't had my period since i got pregnant)she thought. The pain went just as it came. (see, told you, it's only because you haven't had your period)she told herself. Winry picked up her book and began to read. When she got into a comfortable position, the pain began to get worser and worser. (I might need something to calm it down).So she went back downstairs to get something to take. Ed was probaly somewhere near by. When she reached the kitchen, the pain was so unbearable that she practically fell from the place she was standing. Now, Winry realized that something was wrong and she needed help,fast. Winry tried to get back on her feet but the pain would not let her. When she finally got up, she was bending over, holding her stomach. "Ed!" she tried to yell, but Ed was no where in sight. The pain was so horrible that Winry was in tears. She stumbled to keep her balance. "Ed!"she yelled again, hoping that he heard her. Al and granny were already sleep, and their doors were shut . She managed to pull herself onto the steps. "Ed!"she yelled aganin. No answer. Winry knew for sure that she was alone totally. "Who's that?"a voice called. "It's me Winry"Winry said as she cried. The voice belonged to Al. He came down the stairs and knew that something was wrong."Where's Ed?"he asked her. "I don't know, he might have went some where"she replied. "Al, i need you to call 911 please"she said crying, and holding her stomach. " I think somethings wrong with the baby"she finished. Al was trying his best to keep Winry comfortable.

When Ed reached the spot where Al was waiting, he noticed that Al was a little pale. "Al what's wrong with you?"he asked him. "Ed, come on, somethings wrong with Winry i think"he replied. Ed and Al ran back to the house, but by the time they reached it, Winry was no longer concious. She lay slumped on the floor of the living room. Ed picked her up and put her on the couch. He tried to recictate her, but he was getting no response. "Al call 911!"he instructed his little brother. Al quickly got the phone and made the call. Within minutes, an ambulance arrived. The ambulance technician asked them what happened. "Well, i heard someone calling Ed's name, but i did not know who it was until she answered back"Al told them. "I don't know what happened before that though"Al continued.

"Do you know if she will be alright?"Ed asked."She'll be fine but i'll have to stabilize her first, and is she pregnant?"the lady asked. "Yes"Ed replied. When they reached the hospital, Winry was still unconcious. Ed and Al stayed by her side.

Meanwhile Janine had just got off of work. She thought about what happened to her and her dad. She decided to go see her dad in the hospital. When she got there, they told her to wait. Janine sat and waited. When the doctor came to her, her heart lept. She knew that her fathere was alright,thanks to Al , Izumi, and Ed. "Well, Ms.Mustang, i'm sorry to say that your dad died a little while ago, and he told me to give this to you" .The doctor handed her the jewel that the men had demanded. Janine's eyes filled with tears. She never thought that her dad would be gone from her. She slid down the wall of the hospital. Janine cried her heart out. Now she knew what it felt like to lose someone dear to you. She vowed that thosed men that had killed her dad would be the ones who pay the most. Janine cleaned herslef up and went back home. When she got there, eveything was quiet. (why dad, why did you have to leave me like this?)Janine thought. She began to cry again. Nothing seemed to matter except that her dad had died. Now she had no one except Al...


	10. Chapter 1what's going on here?

Chapter 1: What's going on? A couple of weeks later, Al still had not heard from Janine. He tried to call her but the answer machine would pick up. So he decided to go see if she was home. Al got up and walked to her house. When he got there, he saw that the door was wide open and dangling from the hinges. As Al walked up the steps, he noticed that also the inside door was open. ";Janine?";he called. No answer.";Janine!"Al yelled again. This time he went inside. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Al then began going up the stairs. When he got to the top of them, nothing seemed abnormal. Then he checked each room. Granny Pinako was still sleeping. Silently, he closed the door to her room. Then he decided to see if Janine was in her room. When he opened the door, Janine was lying on the floor. "Janine!"he said concerned. She was unconcious. Al picked her up gently an laid her on the bed. "Janine, not you too";he said."Al?"she called. Janine opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"he asked her."Yeah i'm alright, but i need to tell you something"she added as she sat up."When i went to the hospital, the doctor gave me this jewel that my dad wanted me to have"she said. "What should i do with it? i know the guy that killed him are after it"she finished. "I'll tell Ed and maybe he can hide it for you"Al offered.;"Alright". "Al , you know that you're all that i have now";Janine said. Al stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah, and i know that you've been through a lot, so just rest"Al told her.He kissed her forehead."I'll be back soon"he finished...

At the hospital, Ed was still with Winry. He hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with her and the baby. Ed knew that Winry was the kind of person that was hard to pull down, so he knew that in time, that she would be better. Winry looked a little better in the face. She was still in a coma-like state, but she could hear you."The doctor is here to talk to you sir"the nurse told Ed. Ed went with her reluctanly. "Are you Mr.Elric?"the doctor asked. "Yes"."And are you the father of the unborn child?"again tha doctor asked."Yes i am". Ed knew that bad news was involved with this conversation, so he prepared himself for it. "Have a seat"The doctor said. Ed sat down. "I am sorry to say but we did all we could to save Winry and her unborn child, but we could not save the baby. I am sincerly sorry."the doctor finished. Ed hung his head in shame. He did not want to tell Winry that their baby had died. He knew that Winry was going to be really upset with the news of their child's death."Was it a boy or a girl?"Ed asked the doctor. "It was a boy "the doctor replied. Ed then went back to the room that Winry was in. He sat and lokked at her . She had not came out of the coma they had put her in. Ed kissed her sweet little hand. Winry began to move. "Win?"he said softly. Winry began to open her eyes slowly. Edsat near her bed. "Win, how are you?"he asked."Fine"she said weakly. Ed helped sit her up.She was still a little weak from being in a coma for a long period of time. Ed knew he had to break the news to her. "

"Hey there, you look better"Ed said. "Winry, i'm sorry that i left you, but i got the news that Roy died awhile ago"Ed told her. "He what?"she said weakly."He died last week"Ed replied. "No". Winry sat back on her pillow. She knew that something was wrong with her when she felt her stomach. "Ed, what's happened?"she asked him."Well, the doctor told me that you had an infection that led up into your uterus and ,..."Ed began to cry. "What is it?"Winry asked."Our baby died"he replied. Winry was in total shock.

"How could this have happened to me?"Winry said sobbing.Ed then embraced her and let her cry. In his heart, he knew that Winry's heart was now broken ."Win, i promise as soon as you get better, we will be able to have a another child"he told her.But Winry could not hear him because she was crying her heart out. (Why me?)she thought. (i've lost my only hope to love someone and take care of it).

Meanwhile Al and Janine were at the Rockbell's house. "Janine, are you okay?"he asked her. "Yeah"she replied... Nothing was going according to the Elrics way.Nothing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1: Miracles on the way

There was a sense of loss in the Rockbell's house. Everyone had something weighing in their hearts. Winry felt the loss of her unborn child and Roy. Al felt the loss of his nephew and his future father-in-law. Janine felt the loss of her closeness to Al and the reality that her natural father died. And Ed felt the loss of everyon around him. He could not understand why things were happening like this. With his unborn son gone, he felt like he lost his most precious thing all over again. Ed woke with a start. He knew that something was going to happen, but he did think it was good.

Ed went to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw that Al had also wokedn up."Morning Al"he said. "Morning big brother"Al replied. Ed knew that Al had been disappointed over and over again. But Ed was going to make sure that his brother was going to be himself agin,no matter what. "Ed, where are you going?"Al asked Ed. "I gotta go check on Winry"he replied back.Al looked at Ed and saw that he looked like he was being deprived of sleep."Can i go with you?"Al asked."Sure, come on"Ed told him.

When they got to the hospital, they went up to the third floor and went in the room 356. Winry lay awake. "Hey beautiful,are you feeling any better?"Ed asked. "Yeah, i am just thinking about all that happened in the past week or so"she replied."Hi Winry"Al said. He'd never seen Winry like this. It brought tears to his eyes. He knew that Winry was still a little sick but would get better soon."I brought something for you"Al handed her some flowers."Thank you Al!, you sure do know how to brighten up my day"she said to him. Ed looked at her and saw that she was getting better and stronger. "I wanted to make sure you were alright"Ed told her"You're so sweet, i love you"she said. "I'll check on you in a little bit"he told.

After Al and Ed left, Winry got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, Riza,Roy's girlfriend , was standing there."Hello"Winry called when she seen her."How are you Winry?"Riza asked."Never better"she replied. Winry knew that Riza was not here to see her but to say something."What the fuck are you doing here"Winry asked her."You tell me, now let's do it the hard way or the easy way"Riza said. Winry knew that there was only on way from keeping Riza from getting the jewel that rightfuly belonged to Janine. "If i were you, i'd be swiming in the ocean with an 2x4 shoved up my ass by the looks on your face"Winry spat."Why you little slut, come her!"Riza yelled, lunging for Winry. But Winry was too fast.

Riza hit the bed."What did you day?can't fucking hear you!"Winry teased. Riza got back on her feet."If you don't give me the jewel, i'll have to kill you to get it"Riza said, taking out her knife. Winry knew she didn't have anything but a wrench(don't ask why i put this)."Fine bitch, i'll take the hard way"Winry told her. Riza pulled Winry by the hair , which made her scream in pain."Now what are you gonna do?"Riza asked her.

"I'll beat the shit outta you with this!"Winry said. She hit Riza upside the head with the wrench. Riza lay still on the floor.(Man, this Bitch is fucking metal)Winry thought, as she dragged Riza into a colset and locked it.(You'll stay there for now)."Winry, are you alright, i thought i heard noises in there?"the nurse called."I'm alright"Winry called back.

Meanwhile, Ed and Al were at home."I'm going to go to the hospital"he told Al."Okay"Al replied, not looking up. When Ed got to the hospital, Winry was laying in the bed."Hey"he said."Hi"she replied."Look in the clost"Winry whispered...


End file.
